kamen_rider_hanseifandomcom-20200215-history
Yamato Takahashi
Yamato Takahashi is a time-displaced cyborg from the 1990s who uses Fullbottles to become Kamen Rider Hansei to fight Foundation X and other villains. He was turned into a cyborg by Foundation X, to act as their soldier, but escaped. Biography "I will change fate with these hands!" Born April 3rd, 1971, in Tokyo, Yamato is the son of Osamu and Kyoko Takahashi. Growing up in the suburbs, Yamato had a passion for art supported by his mother. In 1978, after being warned not to play near the main road, Yamato was struck by a bus while arguing with his best friend, Kohei Ito. Little is known about the extensive injuries Yamato received, however his right arm and left foot had to be amputated, along with reduced mobility in his left arm. During the fifteen years after his accident, Yamato received daily physiotherapy, requiring around the clock care to carry out even basic tasks, such as dressing and cleaning. Yamato was hidden away from the world by the insistence of his father. In 1993, on Osamu's order, Foundation X agents took Yamato to a base where he was experimented on by Elric Tachibana, converting him into a cyborg, giving him a robotic arm and leg. Waking, Yamato finds he is waiting to be brainwash into becoming an X-Rider, an AI has been installed into his cybernetics, called ARI. Convincing ARI to help him instead of informing Tachibana that he has awoke early, Yamato frees himself again and takes the Alpha Driver, along with the Crystal FullBottle. Becoming Kamen Rider Hansei, Yamato fights against Masato, who is using a Sengoku Driver, escaping to the portal room. Yamato is attacked by another rider, named Onyx, and cast out into the multiverse. Later, Yamato learns the truth of his origins, he is millennia-old immortal being from Mars that reverses to the state of an infant upon fatal injury. Recovering the memories of his previous incarnation, Yamato realises that his life will never be the same again. Personality Prior to his accident, Yamato was a cheerful and artistic child, with a short temper. However, after his injuries Yamato became bitter and angry, blaming Kohei for his accident. Additionally, Yamato grew to despise anyone who pitied or felt sorry for him, pushing away almost everyone around him, apart from his mother and his younger sister, [[Touka Takahashi|'Touka Takahashi']]. After escaping Foundation X, Yamato's bitter and angry facade began to crack, as a result of ARI's presence and meeting Ryoji[[Ryoji Hase| Hase]], then later Hina Izumi. Once returning to his own world, Yamato's new outlook at life surprises those around him who remember the original timeline. Powers and Abilities Forms - Web= - }} - Balloon= - Canvas= - }} - Super= - Danger Switch= - }} - Special= - Crystal= - }} }} - Transteam Gun= Originally the Transteam Pistol belonging to the BurnSting of 2021, Sento took it when he defeated him, removing the modifications made by Tachibana to return it to being a Transteam Pistol. Sento then passed it to Hase, for him to give to Yamato. Upon achieving a Peerless Match with ARI, Yamato used the Transteam Gun to fight and defeat Onyx. He later passed it on to Ari after she was freed from Tachibana's control. }} - Onyx Breaker= After the destruction of the Alpha Driver, Yamato stole an Onyx Breaker that Tachibana had built as a backup to the Transteam Breaker, using it to follow Onyx to the past. The two fought and the Onyx Breaker briefly fell into the possession of Kohei, before falling into the Time Portal, lost forever. - }} - Balloon= - }} - Onyx= - }} }} }} Equipment Devices: * Alpha Driver - Transformation Device (destroyed by Onyx). * Omega Driver - Transformation Device * Sclash Driver - Transformation Device (taken by Aeneas, later fall into Hase's possession). * Danger Switch - Hansei's power up device, used to upgrade into a Danger Form by attaching it to the Alpha/Omega Driver. Weapons: * Arrow Slicer - Hansei's personal weapon, created by Kuroto Dan using designs stored inside the Alpha Driver. * PythonWhip - Hansei's snake-themed whip, capable of lengthening at will and becoming rigid to create a sword mode, accessed by any form that uses the Python Fullbottle. * SpiderShot - Hansei's spider-themed web shooter, capable of producing webs of varying utilities, accessed by any form that uses the Web Fullbottle. * Shell Defender - Hansei's tortoise-themed shield, capable of withstanding almost any attack, accessed by any form that uses the Shell Fullbottle. * Eagle Bolter - Hansei's eagle/lightning-themed halberd, capable of summoning lightning, accessed by any form that uses either the Thunder or Eagle Fullbottles. * Nendo Mixer - Hansei's cement mixer-themed weapon, capable of firing a variety of different building materials, from clay, to concrete, to molten clay, accessed by any form that uses the Nendo Fullbottle. * Promethean Blade - Hansei's personal great-sword, formed by the merging of the five Promethean Panels, capable of powerful attacks, but puts a great strain on the user. Vehicles: * Machine Reflector - Hansei's personal Rider Machine, destroyed by the Hokuto Trio. Relationships Allies Team Hansei * Arizona Kobayashi - * Ryoji Hase - * Hina Izumi - * Kohei Ito - * Masato - * Itsuki - * Shokichi Mihara - * Himika Yoshida - * Aoshi Hayashi - Team Build * Sento Kiryu - * Ryuga Banjou - Others * Shiro Hisakawa - * Osamu Takahashi - * Kyoko Takahashi - * Touka Takahashi - * Mira Sonoda * Shinryu Bakuhatsu - Enemies * Elric Tachibana - * Sanju - * Onyx - Behind the Scenes Notes Appearances